


Forever Isn't Forever

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off a prompt I got on tumblr but I was so proud of it i wanted to post it separately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Isn't Forever

Tony Stark was actually really really starting to like Steve Rogers. Tony would never tell anyone that, though. He had a reputation to maintain. He had the type of reputation that involved everyone knowing his name, talking back to teachers, and sneaking vodka into his water bottle before he would leave for school. Tony had the type of reputation that if he told anyone he was crushing on the goody goody boy that was Steven Grant Rogers, he would probably be laughed at. He couldn’t risk it. 

He had been smart about it, though. He had learned Steve’s schedule long before they had started properly dating, so whenever Steve had an empty period, Tony would take extra long “bathroom breaks” so they could go and disappear for a while, hide away so it could just be them.

It would be stolen kisses and quiet giggles, with Tony smiling wider than he had ever smiled before. It was a smile that he would only show Steve, the boy who had grabbed ahold of his heart and had it in a tight grip, and Tony wished that Steve would never let it go. He had already doodled “Steve and Tony 4-eva” in his notebook more times than Tony had the energy to count. He truly was falling head over heels in a way he had never done before.

Steve deserved the world, too. His last boyfriend, James Barnes, also known as Bucky, hadn’t been a good partner in Tony’s opinion. Bucky had been called to the principals office more times than his father had threatened to leave his mother when drunk, and Tony thought it was disgusting. Well, not disgusting, but Steve deserved better than a bad boy who had been shipped off to Juvenile Detention six months ago. Steve deserved a boyfriend who would treat him well, buy him flowers, and give him all the love and attention he deserved. Steve deserved someone would would make sure he was happy, and that he was their number one priority. Steve deserved Tony.

The day had been going well, in Tony’s eyes. After their last class, Tony had given Steve a ride home, and now found himself curled up on the hardwood floor of Steve’s bedroom. Both of them were hidden under blankets, watching a Netflix original on Steve’s laptop. Tony had an arm around Steve’s waist, whilst Steve had his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. The moment was perfect. Honestly, Tony didn’t want it to end. Glancing down at Steve, he couldn’t fight the smile that forced its way onto his face. Steve seemed to notice, because suddenly their eyes met, and Steve was grinning.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Tony...”

“I’m just...I’m really happy.”

“I’m really happy too.”

Then Steve’s hand was on his cheek and they were kissing. Gentle, chaste kisses that meant so much more than any sloppy make-out session than Tony had ever experienced. This is what happiness felt like. This is what it felt like to feel loved by another human being, and it gave him butterflies. After a moment they broke apart, and Tony cleared his throat.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

The color seemed to drain from Steve’s face.

“Tony...I...”

“No, I want you to listen to me. I have never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do, Steve. All my life I’ve grown up surrounded by yelling and fighting and finally, finally, Steve, I found my little bit of serenity. My calm in the storm. It’s you. You make the dull colors around me seem brighter, and you make me feel like all of my problems are just melting away whenever you smile. You make me happier than anyone I’ve ever come into contact with, and I want to ask you if you’ll go public with me. I don’t care what people say. I’d give up everything for you, and-”

“Stevie?”

It was the voice that Tony had been dreading for months. THAT voice. He felt his heart stop beating as he saw Steve’s face light up, and Tony knew what was coming. 

“Bucky?”

Tony felt sick. The blanket was thrown off them and Steve was clambering to his feet, running across the room to greet Bucky Barnes himself, who was standing in the doorway. Steve’s mother must have let him in. 

He could feel his heart shattering in his chest. Steve was in Bucky’s arms in an instant, and Bucky was kissing his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. This had meant nothing. This was just to distract Steve whilst Bucky was away. This had been Steve’s replacement. A temporary replacement, at that. 

As Tony pushed himself to stand, Bucky seemed to finally notice he was there.

“What’s he doing here?”

As Steve began to stutter, Tony forced one of his signature smirks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I was helping Rogers with his physics homework. We’re working on a project together.”

As Steve opened his mouth to try and explain, Tony shifted passed them and into the hallway.

“I’ll email you the report, Rogers. Have fun with your little boy toy. You two are CLEARLY in love.”

“Tony-”

“I’ll see you in class.”

With that he was making his way down the stairs and out the front door as fast as he could, having to undo the top button of his shirt so he made sure he could breathe. He felt as though his entire world was crashing down around him. He thought he’d be used to this feeling by now, but apparently he wasn’t because he could feel tears welling in his eyes and he could feel his throat closing, as the realization dawned on him that Steve had never really cared about him. He was a fling. Steve thought of Tony as a short fling to keep him occupied. 

As soon as he got into his car, he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. He quickly swiped them away, but it took him a few minutes to steady his shaking hands to the point where it was safe to drive home. 

As he started the engine, Tony tightened his jaw. 

It was official.

He hated James Buchanan Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr, send me prompts! www.Subject-To-Feels.tumblr.com


End file.
